


The Servant Of The Fox

by FamousFox13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Sex Magic, Some Major Character death, waterspout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Another attempt on his life, another mob chasing him on his birthday, another near death and almost being rape leads Naruto to finding something that something is a relic from a lost world a world that was once separated from his own. With nothing but a drop of blood the contract was forged and he shall serve as his guard, his friend, and his weapons forevermore. "You have awakened me, I ask of thee are you my master."





	1. Chapter 1 Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! Famous here with a story that is all my own it's a bit of one I had done before and had made but never got around to posting it on here at least also for those of you who know me on Fanfiction...yeah this is gonna be my prime posting sight from now on it is so much better and way easier to post. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto I only own what changes I make to the story along with the OC's that appear in the story. Other than that please enjoy.

The servant of the Fox

 

Chapter 1 Awakening. 

 

October 10th, to anyone outside of the leaf village this day was just that, a regular day, nothing special. To those in the the village nodded in the leaves the 10 was a happy yet cursed da, it was a cursed day because it was the day that the dangerous beast, The Kyuubi No Kitsune, a great and terrible beast that with a single take could destroy forest, cause earthquakes, and tsunamis. The day was also good because it was the day that the fourth Hokage defeated the best sealing it away inside a baby, thus saving the village, but damning a poor child to be the source of anger, grief and hatred. This boy was known as a Jinchuuriki, also known as the power of human sacrifice, and the holder of this beast was known as Naruto Uzumaki. 

 

In the forest, where the boy in question was training by himself, he stopped. Something was wrong, his danger sense that he had developed in his short life was acting up. A massive amount of killing intent was focused in his general direction. The boy had felt it many times around shinobi, so he knew what it meant. ' _ No, no no no! Please not again! I haven't done anything to them!'   _ the child cried in his mind as he looked towards where the feeling was coming from. He could see it in the distance through the forest, torches. It was a mob, larger than any one he had seen before. The child's fight or flight instinct rose, and since he couldn't fight he had only one other option, and that was to run. 

 

Naruto ran tirelessly away from the sounds of the people out to kill him and the lights they carried in order to find him. His stamina had always been much higher than other peoples, but now under threat of death, he felt no exhaustion whatsoever. A constant flow of energy fed into him as he ran faster and faster. Whether it came from fear or adrenaline or something from deep within him he didn't know, and didn't really care at this point. 

 

"You can't escape brat!" 

 

"Tonight you die demon!" 

 

"You'll get what you deserve!" 

 

"Happy birthday demon come get your  _ gift! _ " 

 

The last one was said with so much hatred it was almost like a venom. Naruto knew if he did stop he would be beaten within an inch of his life and if possible someone much worse considering some of the men in the mob were drunk and had lost their wife's in the kyuubi attack, and many sought to use Naruto as a form of stress relief. One of the men just so happened to be a shinobi, he took out seven kunai and held them in between his fingers before letting them fly, the blades shinned in the pale moonlight as they whistled through the air. By pure luck Naruto dogged the first four, but the remaining three nailed his arm and leg, this made Naruto stumble before he continued running trying to avoid other thrown weapons. 

 

Unfortunately, at that moment one of the shinobi took out a majin-shuriken, spinning it he threw it with a mad crackle. The massive star shaped blade flew through the air like a saw blade slicing through limbs of trees as the shinobi had imbued it with chakra to make it stronger, Naruto had glanced over his shoulder and saw the spinning blade.....that would cost him. Had Naruto been paying attention he would have seen the hole that was in front of him, he tripped over a large root that had snagged his foot. With a cry of surprise the little blond fell forward, but the shuriken had managed to slice into his back leaving a long deep gash that had his blood spilling from it, Naruto screamed in both pain and fear as he fell down into darkness. 

 

Waking up with a groan of pain, Naruto's Crystal blue eyes tried to focus. As they finally did he became aware that he was in the middle of what could only be called a graveyard of sorts, a graveyard of swords. All around him were swords, some katanas, wakizashi, ōdachi, chokutō, long swords, claymores, rapier, broadsword, blades of all kinds buried into the ground, and yet they didn't appear to be rusted or even damaged instead they appeared to be in near perfect condition save for the thin layer of dust. "Whoa." Gasped Naruto as he finally notice what he had landed on. "Gaaaa!" Screamed the blond as he scampered back in fear. 

 

The reason being that he had landed on a mummified body, the body was a dried up husk with its body Impaled by seven or at least a dozen swords, it's mouth open in a silent scream and its eyes closed, skin dark grey and wrinkled. Naruto slowly approached the mummy and raised his hand to its face to try and touch it.

 

"There you are!" 

 

Naruto gasped as he turned around, never noticing that the blood that was dripping down his injured arm, a few drops had fallen into the the mummies mouth. The mob had followed Naruto down into the cave and some had picked up a few of the blades laying around. "The time for your death has come demon!" Called one of the lead shinobi as he pulled out two handfuls of kunai. Naruto whimpered in fear as he tried to run around the mob, but it was for not as one of the other shinobi appeared and slammed a kick into his stomach, Naruto flew across the ground until he came to a stop before the withered husk. 

 

"Nowhere to run demon!" 

 

"Your end is here!" 

 

"But first, we're gonna have some  _ fun."  _

 

Many in the mob chuckled as they all began to close in on the shivering boy. Naruto watched as they drew closer, many already unbuckling their pants as they all were ready to take part in giving Naruto his birthday  _ gift. _ Naruto felt his perception of the world slow down, his heart beating like a drum in his ear. ' _ No! Please I don't want this to happen!'  _ He thought as he tried to get away only to be held down and his shirt to be torn off. ' _ Please someone help!'  _ He felt them rip off his shorts and his underwear. ' _ Please someone anyone! Save me!'  _ He cried closing his eyes as he felt a man touch him.

 

Suddenly, a pressure settled over the area, the men all went still, sweat dripping down their foreheads, the swords all around them began to rattle, they all began to glow, a slow hum rang through the air. Outside the cave, the moon turned from its pale white color, into a scarlet color, the color of blood. Back inside the cave the men had all frozen in fear seeing the swords glow, suddenly they heard the sound of shifting, and slowly turned their heads towards it. The withered husk began to shift and move, it's once grey skin began to gain color turning from grey into pale Snow White. The swords inside its body began to slowly by themselves fell from its body as it began to become more clear just what the husk was. 

 

The figure appeared to be that of a teen who looked no more than 19 years old, he had eyes as red as blood and hair as black as night that reaches down to the middle of his back, atop his head are a pair of twin fox ears, their fur a beautiful shade of silver with the tips being the color of freshly spilled blood, from his tail bone he either has one or seven silver colored red tip fox tails. He is muscled but more built for speed compared to the other boys in his clan who are more muscular than he is. He wears a black long sleeve top that cuts off around his shoulders. On his arms he wears long black sleeves with metal bands around his upper arms and wrist, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckles. A pair of long black pants, with a pair of open toed boot like sandals. 

 

The blood red eyes looked at them before they fell onto Naruto, the figure vanished and the shinobi were sent flying back across the rooms. Naruto was frozen with fear as he was held in the arms of the man who had stopped the shinobi from violating him. "Fear not little master, for I your servant shall protect you." The teen said in a voice that held a touch of warmth and compassion that Naruto had to boy ever heard from the old man, and the ramen makers. 

 

The shinobi all stood up and glared at the figure. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Yelled one of the shinobi as he quickly tucked himself back inside his pants.

 

The figures crimson red slitted eyes looked up at them. "I am simply doing what I must." The teen said his once warmth voice taking on a closer tone but sounded sultry, he summoned a black cloak from nowhere and wrapped Naruto in it before setting him down. "And, that is to protect my master." He turned back towards them eyes narrowed making the slits of his eyes even more noticeable. 

 

"Master?!" Spat one of the men. "That..that  _ thing _ isn't even human!" He said as he picked up his weapon which happened to be a pitchfork. "It's a demon!" Many others all agreed as they themselves took up their weapons. 

 

The teen tilted his head. "A demon?" He asked looking down at Naruto who flinched and gripped the cloak around him. "I see no demon, all I see is a small scared little child who is frightened by the fools who dare try to harm him." The figure  held his hands out brought it up in front of his face. "And, those who dare to harm my master." He slowly began to emit a dark purple, red tinted aura as his hands became clawed. "Will pay for it in blood!" 

 

The teen vanished in a burst of speed causing the cloak around Naruto to flutter in the wind that had been kicked up, scattering rocks and a small dust cloud. The teen reappeared in front of on of the shinobi who was to surprised to react and plunged his hand into his chest, the man gasped as the ten ripped his hand out dripping with blood and in the teens hand was the man's still beating heart. "You don't deserve to live." And with ruthless aggression the teen crushed the heart effectively ending the man's life, his body falling to the ground in a heap like a puppet without strings. 

 

The rest of the mob took a step back in fear, seeing one teen kill a trained ninja without even trying. The teen looked at them as he slowly began to take his steps forward, it was a slow stride at first that gradually changed into a small jog, then a sprint then into a full blown dash. The teen tore through the front lines, his body a blur as the bodies tossed aside were ripped apart, their arms torn from their sockets, eyes gouged out, faces and heads ripped off, their inner organs ripped out of their body and fell to the ground staining it red with their blood. The teen ducked under a side swipe from a civilian and sound around with a back heel kick, using the man as a stepping stone, he jumped over the next few and landed in the center.

 

He grabbed one man by his throat and brutality ripped it out along with the man's voice box, he spun around catching a man with a sword by the tip, and slammed his palm into the man's wrist disarming him and catching the blade in his hands the teen plunged the sword into the man's skull, he back flipped over another that had tried to stab him with a pitchfork, above the man he looked at him before he fell downward his claws outstretched. There was a flash of light and the sound of something being split, the man had went still before a line came down the middle of his head and the rest of his body and he fell sort into two bloody pieces.

 

Left and right more and more of them fell, blood falling like rain as it shot into the air falling down on the teen who paid it no mind. He plunged both his hands into a man's body and gripping him he pulled him apart, he then side stepped avoiding another shinobi that had grabbed a wakizashi and attacked the teen, the shinobi had no training with the blade just swinging it around like it was a piece of metal, the teen then gathers the aura he was leaking out around his arm which then formed a sort of long energy blade. The teen vanished and reappeared in front of another man the arm driving through his chest just below the throat, the energy weapon glowed as did the man's body before it started to expand and he exploded tearing his body apart, rendering it into chunks of meat almost instantly.

 

Two shinobi had grab two swords and leapt towards the teens unsuspecting back, going to cut his head off. The swords cut into nothing but air as the teen disappeared yet again. "Where did h-aaaak!" A spray of blood erupted from the man's mouth as something stabbed him in the back and then erupting from his chest was a long pitch black needle made up from pure darkness, before it split into three and tore the body apart from within. The teen stood still shadows dancing around him, almost like they were alive. "You who dare to try and harm my master." The teens voice came out just above a whisper. "You who try and  _ violate! My master" _ his voice had turned as cold as ice. "Now know fear, suffer in endless torment." The teen raised his arm I to the air and released a pulse of power. 

 

In the air growling purple and black circles appeared, each one having multiple rings around the, with symbols with in each one, four larger symbols were inside the center circle along with the image of a six pointed star with a sun like marking with a crescent moon like marking inside of it. Slowly dark black red tinted energy gathered in front of the circles bathing the room in an eerie black glow. The teens Crimson red eyes glowed from within the darkness, still as cold as the frigid land of snow. 

 

"Perish and die." From the circles beams of pure destruction erupted from the circles and the men screamed as they were eloped in the beams. Outside the cave a massive beam of black red tinted energy shot out into the sky, lighting it up with a black and red glow as a mushroom like cloud followed shortly after. 

 

Back inside the cave the smoke started to clear out, as it cleared out the bodies of the mob were gone, no bodies, no bones, nothing they were gone completed erased. The teen smiled softly and lifted up his arm looking at the blood that stained his arm, licking his lips he began to lick his arm clean of the blood making sure to clean it off completely. Once his arms were clean he moved back to Naruto who had watched the entire thing with eyes wide. "Are you alright master?" Asked the teen as he kneeled down to Naruto's level.

 

Naruto nodded slowly still gripping the cloak. "W-who are you?" He asked looking up. Crystal sapphire blue looked into Crimson red as the teen gave him a small smile. 

 

"My name little master is Azazel, Azazel Maximoff." Azazel then switched to being on one knee his head bowed. "And it is through your blood that the contract has been formed, I will serve as your bodyguard, my dear master." Naruto's eyes widen in shock, servant?, master, contract? What was going on?!

 

"What do you mean? What contract? How are you my servant?" Asked the confused blond haired child. 

 

"When you fell done here master, and when you found my body your blood is what was able to awaken me from my slumber, and by using it as the catalyst for my awakening has formed a contract with me as your guard and you as my master." Said Azazel as he stood up taking Naruto into his arms and holding him close to his chest. "Now master lets get us out of this cavern." He then glanced back at the swords that were there and snapped his fingers and the shadows rose up and engulfed the swords before they were all gone. 

 

"Now hang on little master." From his back something emerged. That something was a pair of bat like wings with a red and purple colored membrane, with blade like claws in his wing thumbs. "I will have us out of here in a flash." With a flap of his wings the were up in the air flying through the hole that Naruto had fallen down and into the open night sky. Naruto snuggled into Azazel's chest as his eyes started to get heavy the full events of the night finally hitting him as he slowly began to pass out he heard Azazel whisper. "Sleep well my dear sweet master." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Graduation Exam is here, and everyone is excited and we get a sneak peak at what Naruto has been doing since awakening his servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings~ Famous here with a second chapter of Servant of the Fox! hope you enjoy it~
> 
> And once again I don't own Naruto, cause if I did well.....*Looks over at Boruto who is bound gagged and is suspended over a vat of lava infested with snakes sharks spears swords and all kinds of weapons*….a certain annoyance wouldn't be born

**Chapter 2**

****

Today was the day, it was graduation day many hoping that they pass so that they can make it to become a genin. It had been a long two years since the night when Naruto and Azazel meet and the contract had been formed, since then Azazel had become Naruto's servant, and everyday he would help Naruto, teaching him the things that were skipped out, he even began to teach him how to fight correctly when the academy taught him the wrong stance. Azazel was more of a den mom then he was a servant making sure that Naruto ate right, and that he had something else to wear outside of orange or even an old orange jumpsuit that the stories tried to sell him. 

****

Azazel had been a good teacher, when Naruto started training with him. In that amount of years, he has developed and perfected a fighting style suited for Naruto. Seeing as how Naruto was built more towards speed and not strength like most boys, Azazel based his style off one that revolved around using his speed to land quick yet powerful blows on his target while using his speed to avoid taking hits. 

****

Along with hand to hand Azazel also began to teach him some minor magic spells he knew, nothing major or overpowered just spells that let him scan for others chakra, and one that Naruto truly enjoyed was the animal within. This was a spell that let him change into different animals that fit his person, the first one he unlocked was a fox. 

****

Naruto's fox form had blond fur, with bright sapphire blue eyes, with his ears, tail, and paws being tipped white. Thanks to his fox form Naruto was able to escape mobs that had tried to come after him, using his form to escape into smaller places that normal people couldn't get into. 

****

Despite his improvement, he did not flaunt his abilities in the Academy. He still wore a small amount of orange and still played pranks as was his nature as a fox, although his pranks were more thought out and subdued, plus he used his fox form to make it easier. While he wasn't the dead last, that was Kiba, he was around the middle. It was a decent position that did not warrant any attention, which is something Azazel told him to avoid. 

****

So lost in thought Naruto didn't notice he had made it to the academy until he almost walked into the door. As he went in, he looked around and saw all his targets sitting in various areas of the room.

****

There was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, sitting with Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. They were both pretty laid back individuals, but Naruto knew of Choji's determination to protect his friends and Shikamaru's acute intelligence.

There was also Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan, sitting all the way at the back. Naruto didn't know much about Shino because he rarely talked but he knew Shino was a deeply loyal person to those he considers precious. A fact that is seen by how much he cares for the Kikaichu.

****

Then, there was the current dead last, Kiba Inuzuka, who was boisterously claiming he was going to pass the exams, Akamaru faithfully barking next to him. Naruto smiled, he liked Kiba's carefree attitude and his boastfulness. It always made him giggle or laugh which is something Kiba liked to do, make Naruto laugh. 

****

" _ Aw, does my master have a few crushes?' _

****

Ah yes, Naruto looked down at his shadow and saw it twist and morph before it took the shadow like form of Azazel. Thanks to the contract, Azazel was able to travel with Naruto by hiding within the blonds shadow making it so he wasn't that far away from him if he was needed. ' _ Oh, shush you.'  _ Chided Naruto. ' _ Just because they are my friends and I care for them doesn't mean I like them like that.'  _ Azazel chuckled through their link. ' _ I don't! And I don't even think that they like me like that either.'  _ He thought looking at his close and only friends.

****

Azazel chuckled again. ' _ Oh my, master if you knew what I knew about them, then you would know differently.' _  Azazel turned to another student. ' _ Like one sitting ever as quiet as you.'  _ __ Naruto glanced at where and what  Azazel was talking about. Sasuke Uchiha was the picture of frigidity. Aloof and uncaring, he was sitting with his head on his hands, ignoring the cacophony around him. Naruto merely shook his head. 

****

He knew Sasuke was a bastard, but he knew before the slaughter of his clan he use to be a good guy and someone Naruto through the could call a friend. If only Sasuke wasn't so annoying now. 

Sasuke then turned to him.

****

"What are you looking at, loser?" Everyone in the class became silent. No one ever made fun of Naruto now a days, while before everyone found it funny watching others mess with him, now somewhere almost too scared to try. The last guy who insulted him was dumped in the Forest of Death and was never found again. Of course, without evidence, Naruto was never punished for it.

****

However, instead of getting angry like many students expected, and some secretly hoped, Naruto merely smiled and tilted his head, making many boys in the room blush. "Oh, I was just wondering why there was a duck sitting in the room on your head, but then I noticed it was just your hair."

****

Almost everyone in the class laughed. The only ones who didn't were the girls and, of course, Sasuke himself.

****

Sasuke glared at the beautiful blond.  _ 'Why? Why is he always like this? Everyone wants me or wants to be me, but him, he just…' _

****

Sasuke couldn't help but be disappointed. Sasuke was so used to being the center of attention. So, when he saw Naruto, he saw that Naruto never once tried to talk to him, or challenge him. Sasuke saw how Naruto interacted with the other students. He always tried to help them and was always kind and nice with them. When Kiba had trouble passing his tests, Naruto started tutoring him, when Hinata was too shy to make friends, Naruto was the one to approach her and become her first friend. In fact, Sasuke couldn't help but be attracted to the blond, so smart but never flaunting his skills, so kind but never giving Sasuke any of it.

****

He secretly wanted to be one of those who gained Naruto's attention, to have the blond smile at him, talk to him, and laugh with him. Naruto was the only one who he could possibly call a challenge. Every time Sasuke showed off, gaining the attention of all the class, all but Naruto who was never impressed with any show of strength or power Sasuke did. 

****

' _ Still don't think he doesn't have a thing for you master~' _

****

' _ Shut up Azazel, Sasuke has to first drop that damn pride of his if he even wants me to pay attention to him.'  _ Naruto turned his attention towards Kiba who was sitting next to him. So, Kiba-kun, did you pass last week's test?"

Kiba grinned. "Yup, you bet I did. It was all thanks to your help, Foxy-chan." Naruto laughed at that while Sasuke glared at Kiba.  _ 'Tch, that stupid mutt. What does he have that I don't have?' _

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN" The cry of two girls could be heard as the entire class looked towards the door. Standing there were two of Sasuke's more persistent pursuers, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

****

Azazel gave a mental groan as his shadow form shivered. " _ For fuck sake I hate those two howling monkeys!'  _ He hissed. ' _ Master are you sure I can't just kill them?' _  Azazel never liked Ino nor Sakura, both of them always tried to make fun of his master, talking down to him, or even try to bully him. Azazel so badly wanted to drain them dry, or run them through with his swords, or he'll use his magic to feed them to his pets.

****

' _ Azazel no, I know you hate them, and so do I but they can't die........yet.'  _

****

Sasuke mentally groaned as they made their way up the stairs where Naruto was talking to Kiba.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Move, you idiot."

****

Again, the class fell silent.

****

' _ ' _ _ Little arrogant pink haired bitch! I swear when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-' _

****

Naruto quickly closed off the link between him and Azazel knowing when he got like that he needed to cool off. He then turned towards Sakura. "Oh, and why should I do that? To enable you to indulge in your personal delusions? Or maybe to allow you free rain over the behavior of those who want absolutely nothing to do with you?"

****

Sakura's glare intensified. "You bastard, you can't talk to me like that. Like someone as stupid as you actually knows what those words m…"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke cut her off. He couldn't believe this sorry excuse for a ninja was threatening someone exponentially better than her.

****

' _ For once the duck haired emo and I are in a agreement.' _ Said Azazel as he chuckled at the look on Sakura's face. ' _ Maybe he's not so bad after all.' _

****

Sakura had the look of absolute shock. Hearing her crush defend that orphan who came from nothing. Naruto was surprised as well, Sasuke had never once tried to be nice or make an attempt to talk to him, he hasn't thought he was going to defend him seeing as how he had insulted him a few minutes prior. 

****

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a smile his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." 

****

The boys of the class all blushed and turned to glare at the object of Naruto's current attention. Assume on the other hand look surprised before he gained a small blush in his cheeks and he looked away, but Naruto could see the smallest form of a smile on sasuke's face. 

****

Sakura, on the hand, saw Naruto smile at her beloved and snapped. She pushed at Naruto who, not expecting it, gave a small cry as he fell forward.

****

Sasuke, seeing the blond about to fall, rushed to save him but tripped and knocked into Naruto making him fall on his back with Sasuke on top of him in a very intimate position.

****

There, in front of the eyes of enraged females and jealous males, Sasuke Uchiha was on top of Naruto Uzumaki, kissing him.

****

Sasuke was in shock as he stared into equally shocked bright blue eyes. He quickly jumped on his feat, muttering apologies.  _ 'Great, now he's going to avoid me. Damn you, Sakura. Why couldn't you just leave him alone?' _

****

Naruto slowly got up and brought a hand to his lips. Kiba immediately jumped from his seat to kneel beside the blond. "Hey, Foxy-chan, you okay?"

****

Naruto nodded at Kiba, still lost in the daze from the kiss he and Sasuke just shared. ' _ T-that was my first kiss.'  _ He thought touching his lips, feeling them tingle. Sakura was seething in anger, she cracked her knuckles. "NA-RU-TO! I'm gonna kill yo-" Sakura was stopped and so was everyone else in the room by the sudden feeling of despair, this feeling of utter hopelessness, this feeling of utter terror and horror, this feeling of death. 

****

Unknown to any of them in the shadow of Naruto, Azazel was shaking in rage. That pink haired abomination dare think she could threaten his master and live? Not by a long shot, he was going to rip the little brat to pieces, bath in her blood and burn her bones to ashes!

****

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw everyone in the room paralyzed in fear from the unholy amount of killing intent. ' _ Azazel! Please calm down!'  _ He yelled at his servant. ' _ You know she can't hurt me! She can't harm me! She's nowhere near strong enough to even pose a threat to me! So please Az please calm down.'  _ By the end of it Naruto was begging his servant to leave the girl alone knowing if he killed her it would drawn all kinds of unwanted attention. 

****

Azazel slowly took a deep breath, slowly pulling back on his killing intent he hadn't meant to let loose that much, but that pink haired bitch just really pushed him to his breaking point, having reminded him of someone from his own past, and that someone had been a thorn in Azazel's aide for a long, long, long, Long time. ' _ I apologize master.....I don't know what came over me.' _

****

Naruto mentally nodded. ' _ It's alright....just please learn to keep control better.'  _ His answer was a  mental nod from his servant. Before anything else could happen the classroom door opened and in came Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto smiled as he saw Iruka, but frowned at Mizuki's face. Mizuki, in turn, also glared back at him.  _ 'Damn, because that demon brat didn't fail I couldn't get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I'll have to think of some other way to get it.'  _

****

*Time Skip* 

****

Mizuki panted heavily as he landed on the floor but he had a victorious grin on his face. He shifted the enormous scroll strapped to his back as he thought back to how easy it was to get. The guards never would suspect of him so walking into the tower and into the library was no issue. After he got the scroll secured it was all matter of jumping of the library's window and making his way out of the village as fast as he could. Nobody will ever knew what he did and by the time they noticed he would have surely reached Otogakure no Sato.

****

"Stop Mizuki!" 

****

Cursing Mizuki turned around to see iruka landing in the clearing. "Mizuki, why?" Asked Iruka as his hands clenched into fist. "Why are you doing this! Why are you stealing the Sacred scroll!" He yelled throwing his hand out in a wide arc, a dozen of kunai flying towards Mizuki. Mizuki pulled one of the majin-shuriken a and spun it around deflecting the kunai scattering them along the ground. 

****

"Your a fool Iruka!" Yelled Mizuki as he jumped back avoiding another dozen kunai. "You were always so weak! And that's all you'll ever be is weak!" Yelled Mizuki as he blurred in speeds Iruka couldn't keep up with and choked slammed Iruka sending him flying back and crashing into a tree. 

****

Iruka gasped as his back meet the bark and his mouth flew opened and blood, and bile slew from his mouth as he slowly side down it. ' _ H....He's never been this strong!'  _ Though Iruka through the pain. He and Mizuki had always been even in tears of speed, strength, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and even endurance, and yet Mizuki had just moved with speeds that were high chunin close to kid jonin level. ' _ It doesn't add up!'  _

****

"Still think I'm playing a game Iruka!" Laughed the blue haired nin as he held the maji-shuriken in his hand and spun it. "You were a fool to come out here and try and fight me." The shuriken began to spin faster and faster till it was looking like nothing more then a whirling buzz saw. "And now you'll di-" 

****

"Mizuki-sensei? Iruka-sensei? What's going on?" 

****

Both of them turned to see Naruto standing before the, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. "M-Mizuki-sensei why do you have that big scroll on your back and why do you have that shuriken?" He asked slowly moving forward and out from under the shadows of the trees, neither chunnin noticed his shadow seemed to be moving on its own. Mizuki gave a mental smirk this was his chance to not only get out with the scroll but also kill the demon that had been mocking him for years. 

****

"Naruto! Iruka' is trying to steal the scroll! Give it to me!" the traitor called out.

****

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's using you to steal the scroll!" Iruka shouted back.

****

" _ Well duh _ _!" _ Azazel thought.

****

"Naruto, listen to me! Iruka is just pretending to care about you! He's hiding things from you! Twelve years ago, the Sandaime made a new law that forbids everyone to reveal what happened to the Kyubi!" Mizuki said with a wide grin.

****

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

****

' _ Can we just rap this up already? I mean this guy just screams idiot to me and I feel brain cells dying being in close range with him.' _ Asked Azazel as he wanted to just kill Mizuki and get it done already. 

****

" _ Just hold your horses it will be time soon  _ It got killed by the Yondaime, right?" Naruto asked with a mental grin  _ "Come on Mizuki-teme, dig your grave! You can even choose the color of your gravestone!" _

****

"No, he sealed the Kyuubi into the body of a child! In you! You are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki yelled.

****

"No way!" Naruto said faking shock. "I'm the Fox!"

****

" _ Winner of the greatest actor award goes to.....my master give him a round of applause!' _

****

' _ Shut up!'  _

****

"Yes, you're the monster that killed Iruka' parents!" Mizuki said with glee.

****

"Is that true, Iruka-sensei? Did you're parents die during the Kyubi' rampage?" Naruto suddenly asked serious, dropping his mask.

****

"Yes, Naruto, but you are NOT the Kyubi!" Iruka said.

****

"I knew that sensei, don't worry." Naruto said as he turned to glare at the traitor.

****

"What is it demon, think you can take me on?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

****

"You know teme, even though I feel flattered that you actually think I have all of Kyubi-sensei's' power, I'm afraid I have to shatter your little dreams. I'm just the container." Naruto said with a grin.

****

" _ Kyubi-sensei? He knows about it? And it teaches him! That would only mean that…" _ Iruka' eyes widened in understanding.

****

"You knew?" Mizuki asked shocked. "Since when?"

****

"A long time ago. And about that law and breaking it…. Wasn't the punishment death?" Naruto asked with a grin as he ran a hand through his Crimson and blond hair letting it flutter in the breeze. 

****

' _ Wait, blond and Crimson?'  _ Thought Iruka. And he was right Naruto's once blond hair was now equal parts blond as it was Crimson, that wasn't the only thing he noticed as Naruto's hair went straight down to his shoulder blades, his body seemed to change while he still had muscle he was more lean and built for speed, his figure turning almost androgynous, his outfit changed as well, his outfit now consisted of a no sleeve black and dark orange vest with a hood attached to the back, the vest cut off mid way showing off Naruto's flat toned stomach and abs, he wore a pair of tight black pants that hugged his legs, thighs and ass, a pair of open toed black boots on his feet, attached to his left leg was a kunai holder, his wrist were wrapped in bandages. 

****

Naruto smiled at the stunned look on his sensei and the traitors face as he crossed his arms, his eyes once a brilliant sapphire blue that shined like their namesake, we're now a dark sparkling amethyst colored with slit fox like pupils. "Now then  _ sensei" _ Naruto spat. "It's time for you to be punished." 

****

"Ha! Try me, demon!" Mizuki sneered as he lunged at the genin.

****

Naruto simply smiled, a sugary sweet smile that radiated killing intent, he clasped his hands behind his back. "Kill him....Azazel." 

****

There was a bright flash of light from the far right side and a spurt of blood and the sound of something being pierced. When all three were able to see they saw an odd looking nail like dagger had impaled itself into mizuki's arm and out the other side before it started to fade away in a small cloud of red smoke. Mizuki screamed and jumped back holding his left arm which was now isles and soaked in blood. "What the hell was that!" He growled at the still grinning Naruto. 

****

Naruto smiled his hands still clapped behind his back. "That?" He asked childishly. "That my dear  _ sensei _ was just a mere taste of my servants power." He let out a bell like giggle. "Azazel....get him again." 

****

Suddenly bursting from the darkness and leaves of the forest was Azazel who had another nail like dagger held with the blade pointed at Mizuki, who barely managed to block it with his shuriken. A shower of sparks lit up the area as the two weapons collided. "Wha-" 

****

A long chain moved through the air as the nail like dagger was at the end of it, holding onto the nail was Azazel his Crimson red eyes void and empty as he was crouched on all fours one hand to the ground his hair sprawled out flowing in the air around him, his chain glistened in the light. 

****

"The hell!" Gasped Mizuki as he took a step back. Azazel with a great leap shot into the air and into the foliage of the trees and vanished. Mizuki looked up and around trying to spot him. "He vanished?" 

****

A gleam in the corner of his left eye saved him as the nail like dagger came from above and he jumped to the side as it crashed into the ground with explosive force, a cloud of dirt and dust erupting from it, when it cleared the nail was nowhere in sight. Mizuki looked around gritting his teeth in anger. "I'm surprised. You aren't going to try and attack?" Asked Azazel from his hidden position. 

****

"Like I'm going to waste my chakra on some freak who hides in the shadows and works for a damned demon." Countered Mizuki. 

****

"Ah." Started Azazel. "Unlike my master, you lack the amount of chakra to even stand with those high above you. In that case, I will take a different tack" in the trees Azazel gave a small smile as he gripped his nail like dagger. "I shall give you a merciless death." He pushed off the branch he was on and shot towards Mizuki who looked towards him, he raised his shuriken in defense and blocked the nail, Azazel pulled back and spun around and lashed out with a spinning kick that threw Mizuki back, Azazel moved with the grace of a dancer and attacked with a rising back kick aimed at Mizuki's face which he dodged.

****

Spinning around Azazel brought his nail down the chains whipping forward to bind Mizuki who blocked with his shuriken, a high pitch noise echoed through the forest as the chains clashed against the shuriken, Mizuki despite lacking his other arm used all his strength to knock the chain back making Azazel look at him mildly impressed. "Ha! Some servant! you are just some punk who is inferior  to me! You don't even have the strength to fight me" 

****

Azazel still holding up his nail lowered it. "No, this is the end for you." He said raising his seemingly empty hand which was clenched into a fist. "You were at my mercy all along." Slowly something transparent began to appear as Azazel yanked his hand back and the sounds of chains riddling was heard. 

****

Mizuki gave a grunt then a pained scream as he was yanked back and into the air by his dead arm almost pulling it out the socket, it was revealed that Azazel's second chain was wrapped around a tree and the blade still buried in Mizuki's arms. 

****

Azazel slowly walked forward holding both his chained nail daggers. "Now, then... What was that amusing thing you were saying?" He asked as he approached the traitors leaf shinobi. "Something about me not having the strength? Being inferior to you?" Mizuki glared at him as he held a tight grip on his shuriken. "That won't do at all." He brought his good arm up aiming to cut Azazel down, only for Azazel to move faster and grab his arm twisting his wrist and bending his arm at the wrong angle behind his back.

****

Azazel's free hand snaked forward and grasped Mizuki's face. "I'll start by plucking out those eyes that were so dearly mistaken." He whispered lustfully into Mizuki's ear as his fingers pressed down on Mizuki's eye his claws digging into the socket around it letting blood pool into his eye. A spine tingling scream was heard as Mizuki thrashed around in the hold, blood seeping out of his left eye socket that was now a black void, and in Azazel hand was Mizuki's bleeding eye. 

****

"Now I proceed with removing your limbs." Was whispered into his ear, Azazel gripped the arm in his hand and began to pull, Mizuki screamed and thrashed around as the muscles and tendons in his arms began to scream with him, and then with one almighty tug his arm was ripped from its socket a fountain of blood spilling from the place where his arm use to be. Azazel looked at the limb in distance before tossing it to the shadows where a pair of dark brick red eyes appeared and a massive pair of jaws. The jaws clamped down on the arm and began to chew loudly and viscously ripping the limb to pieces before swallowing it hole. 

****

Azazel smiled gleefully as he lifted his blood soaked hand up to his mouth and began to lick it, slowly and carefully licking each drop of blood off his hand savoring the taste, a blush staining his cheeks. "Ara, Ara~ your blood is simply wonderful, so full of anger, so much rage, and hatred all mixed together forming such a wonderful flavor~" Azazel's eyes glowed in the darkness. "Master do I have permission?" 

****

Naruto nodded his arms now crossed over his chest. "Consume him and get the answers the old man needs." Said Naruto as he made his way over to his down sensei and precious person and began looking him over. 

****

Azazel looked like positively delighted as he vanished and reappeared near Mizuki. "This is the end of you Mizuki~" purred Azazel as he leaned close to Mizuki as his hair. "You tried to harm my master and someone he cares for." Azazel leaned close to his neck. "Die~" opening his jaw wide showing off rows of sharp knife like teeth the servant sank his fangs into Mizuki's neck spraying the Crimson elixir of life into the air.

****

Iruka watched this in shock, and horror he had seen many disturbing or gruesome things in the past, but this..this took the whole cake. He saw the veins on Mizuki's body appear as blood traveled towards Azazel who was drinking it down like Naruto did ramen, what Iruka didn't know was that something much worse was happening to Mizuki. Being in a world filled with humans who held the combination of physical and spiritual energies that formed chakra, Azazel could not only drain them of their blood, but he could with a little effort drain them of their entire chakra system leaving them with just enough to live but to never be a shinobi again.

****

Naruto let out a small 'tsk' in annoyance, the blow that Mizuki had dealt to Iruka had fractured his ribs and cracked two of them, Naruto could easily tell it was brushing underneath his clothes and internally. Glaring at Mizuki who was slowly being drained of both blood and chakra, Naruto wanted his piece of the action. "Azazel enough." 

****

Azazel pulled back his lips stained with blood as were his pearly white teeth. "Oh? You want a crack at him master~" he purred lapping up the blood along Mizuki's neck. 

****

"Yes I wish to test my newest technique." 

****

Azazel nodded and pulled away from Mizuki licking the blood off his lips as he let the traitor hand there by his dead arm. Naruto observed Mizuki, his left arm hanging above him dead as the blood had been cut off from it, his skin pale as a ghost from the lack of blood and chakra in his system. "Be grateful teme." Said Naruto as he raised his hand and pointed his finger at Mizuki. "You are the first to bare witness to my newest technique." 

****

Slowly orbs of white and black chakra began to form and began to merge into a single concentrated point, it slowly formed a pitch black orb of dense chakra, it was the size of an apple. "For crimes against the village, attempting to kill a fellow leaf nin, and revealing a SS-rank secret." The pressure from the chakra could be felt by both nin despite not being sensors. 

****

"Your penalty......is death" Mizuki's one good eye widen in fear. "Die  **_Bijūdama Dangan_ ** " with the sound of a cannon going off the apple sized orb of pure destruction shot towards Mizuki ripping the air as it flew.

****

Mizuki wanted to stifle yet he had no strength left to move, gritting his teeth he glared directly at Naruto and his servant behind him. "D...Damn you demon....Damn you straight to hell!" 

****

**BAAAAANG!**

****

A miniature nuke like explosion, black and Crimson red light brightening up the once dark forest clearing. When the lights get cleared all that was left of Mizuki was a black smear on the ground. Azazel smiled with the sacred scroll in hand. "Ara, Ara~ truly a dangerous technique master." Purred Azazel. "And it's not even the full power of it as of yet, from what I can sense the ratio should have been a bit more than what you put into it." The servant stored the scroll in his shadow realm.

****

Naruto nodded and made his way over to Iruka who was still in shock. "N-Naruto." He gasped as he coughed up a fair amount of blood forcing him to fall to his knees. Naruto sighed as he and his servant stood near his teacher, Azazel's eyes glowed and a Crimson red magical circle appeared and rings rose up and moved all around them and in a flash they were gone.

****

They reappeared inside of Naruto's apartment inside his bedroom. "Please sensei I need you to strip for me." Said Naruto.

****

"W-What n-Naruto what are you asking me to do!" Stuttered a Scarlett red Iruka as he held his chest in pain. 

****

"Sensei please I have a healing technique but unless you strip it won't work." Pleaded Naruto as his purple eyes turned back into their sparkling blue sapphire color with regular pupils. Iruka wanted to resist but seeing Naruto's pleading look made his struggle all the more weaker, with a sigh Iruka stripped out of his clothes and stood naked before his student. 

****

Iruka despite what others may think wasn't skinny or fat, he was muscled having done his fair share of training on and outside of missions, he body was lean and physically fit with much to Naruto's surprise a well devolved six pack abs, and much to Naruto's embarrassment he could see that his sensei was hung, a 3-thick  9 inch long cut cock, with a pair of 3-thick balls the size of apples. 

****

Shaking away his blush Naruto instructed his sensei to lay down on the bed, once he did so Naruto too stripped showing off his body and his surprisingly hung cock he was bigger than Iruka, Naruto's soft 10-inch cock hung between his legs with a pair of almost 5-thick orange size balls. Climbing on to the bed and pressing himself close to his sensei Naruto muttered something under his breath so low that Iruka couldn't hear.

****

In the next second both of them were shrouded in a light green aura that made Iruka moan, this was a healing technique that Azazel had told him about, what it did was channeled the users energies into healing a wounded person through skin on skin contact.

****

Iruka felt his ribs shift back into place and began to heal, what Azazel forgot to mention was the side effect of the spell, the side effect being that to heal a person it opened all their pleasure sensors making the person experience pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. Iruka's toes curled as his cock started to rise to its full 9-inches pulsing slightly as the healing continued. 

****

Naruto saw this and his eyes flashed purple. "Naughty, naughty, sensei~" purred Naruto as he reached down and grabbed his sensei's cock barely able to wrap his hand around the thick member. "You need to relax for the healing to work~" Naruto shifted so he was laying on top of Iruka with his face at his cock. 

****

Iruka blushed and stuttered over his words as he was face to face with Naruto 12 inch cock, he didn't want to open his mouth but when Naruto wrapped his lips around the head of his cock he did taking the first few inches of his students cock into his mouth. The two sucked each other off, with Naruto pulling off to kiss, and lick the head of iruka's cock dragging his tongue along the shaft and down to his balls and back up to the head. 

****

Iruka simply licked the head of Naruto's cock and took it into his mouth bobbing his head up and down using his hands to grab Naruto's ass cheeks and spread them apart revealing Naruto's pink virgin hole. Pulling off  Naruto's cock Iruka lifted his head up and buried his face between his cheeks and began to eat the blond demon holder out. 

****

Naruto's head shot up as he arched his back and moaned, his cock leaking pre as his sensei's tongue worked his hole, licking, kissing, pushing in and out and wiggling around inside of him, not one to be out done he went down on his sensei's cock taking all 9 thick inches into his throat. 

****

Both of them worked to get the other to cum first, Iruka kissing and sucking on Naruto's cock to using his tongue to lick his hole, pushing it inside and wiggling around curling his tongue as he used his hands to jerk Naruto off. 

****

Naruto on the other hand used his hands to roll his sensei's balls in his hands, massaging them while bobbing his head up and down on the thick cock, moaning around it causing his throat to vibrate against it, once in a while he even started playing with Iruka's own hole, pushing one then two the three fingers inside of him, pumping them in and out curling them to press down on his sweet spot at the same time Iruka would do the same to him. 

****

The two couldn't hold back any longer and with a moan they came Iruka shooting his load down Naruto's throat shooting not shots but streams of cum. Naruto came as well shooting his load all over Iruka's face, in his mouth and on his chest. 

****

The two laid panting in Naruto's bed covered in sweat and cum. "Ne....Iruka-sensei." Started the blond laying on the brunette chest.

****

"Yeah." Answered Iruka running his hands through the red and blond hair, finding that it felt as smooth as silk.

****

"Thanks for believing in me." Started the blond reaching up to kiss Iruka. "You are someone I consider my sensei and someone I hold to my heart, and I'm happy to have you in my life." 

Iruka smiled feeling his heart soar with each word from the blond. "And, I'm happy to be apart of your life Naruto, and I always will be." 

****

The two embraced each other smiling as they fell into peaceful dreams. Azazel who had left the house returning the sacred scroll to the Hokage's vault after making a copy of course. He smiled at his master and his sensei and placed a blanket over them before vanishing. The servant reappeared on the roof the apartment, he gazed upon the crescent moon with a longing look in his eyes. 

****

"What I wouldn't give to be back in your arms." He said holding his hands close to his chest right over his heart. "Are you still around? Were you sealed like me?" He asked the sky. Pulling his hands back he looked at the object in his hands. "We will meet again....beloved." 


End file.
